


Précis d'ectogénèse

by malurette



Series: Une famille en kit [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Artificial Uterus, Gen, Mad Science, Mwahaha, i don't know if it counts as mpreg, la culture c'est comme la confiture moins on en a plus on l'étale, test tube babies, this in my brain on mad science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où un spécialiste ès bébés éprouvette reçoit la visite d'un couple de clients un peu particulier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les roses et les choux mécaniques

**Author's Note:**

> **Série :** Une famille en kit  
>  **Chapitre** #01, Nouveau précis d’horticulture – les roses et les choux mécaniques  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gundam Wing  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** un docteur anonyme, Trowa/Quatre en toile de fond  
>  **Genre :** Mad Science !  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Tokita pour le manga et je ne sais plus qui pour l’anime – et Aldous Huxley pour certains détails sur l’ectogenèse – je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « nombril » + contrainte accessoire "nativité" pour 31_jours (17 décembre ‘08)  
>  **Avertissements :** concepts scientifiques autour des « bébés éprouvette », au sens propre du terme pour la vraie vie et dans sa version bizarre pour GW. M-preg avec un M pour Mechanical plus que pour Male, bwahaha ! et de l’éthique douteuse de la part de mon perso.  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Episode Zero_ \+ 10 ans post-series – incompatible avec _Frozen Teardrop_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1450

Les enfants ne poussent pas dans les roses ou dans les choux. Ni les pêches. Mais sur nos étagères, maintenant : dans de jolis bocaux étroitement surveillés. Nous faisons pousser les fœtus comme d’autres cultivent des melons. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient mûrs à point.

Le Docteur N. est Maître en ectogenèse : l’utopie à portée de main. Sous sa direction, des fœtus qui poussent en bouteilles, hors du corps humain. Oh, oui, il faut bien sûr des corps vivants pour fournir les produits génitaux mais ensuite la technique prend le pas. Fécondation, développement de la morula, implantation, et beaucoup de patience... et des réglages jour après jour.  
C’est pourtant bien plus facile d’utiliser le corps d’une femme qui règle tout lui-même ! Mais dans l’espace, soumises à de nouvelles contraintes environnementales, il arrive que leur physiologie n’est parfois plus capable de supporter ces changements et à la naissance, le traumatisme les tue – si tant est qu’elles parviennent là, sans avorter et/ou mourir avant même d’arriver à terme.

(C’est ce qui est arrivé à quasiment toutes les femmes de la première génération après colonisation, c’est ce qui arrive encore aux nouvelles immigrantes, c’est ce qui arrive aujourd’hui encore sporadiquement ici ou là, par des circonstances encore mal expliquées, aux femmes de quelques lignées, génération après génération. Les hasards de la génétique des populations, fixant des allèles délétères au lieu de les éliminer...  
De telles anomalies, autrefois, auraient été éliminées sans faire un pli. Une femme stérile ? He bien, elle ne se reproduisait pas et le problème ne se transmettait pas. Avec l’avènement des techniques de procréation médicalement assistée, parachevées par l’ectogenèse, la sélection se voit contournée. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Il s’en soucie peu : foin d’éthique, il a son usine à naissances à faire tourner.)

Son travail, c’est faire pousser ses fœtus. L’aspect technique. Mitonner artificiellement ses embryons, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient aptes à mener leur vie de nourrisson aux bons soins de leurs parents « naturels » (naturels parce qu’à l’origine génétique de leur conception. Il faudrait revoir cette terminologie, tout de même, se dit-il parfois) et qu’on puisse les sortir de leur machinerie d’incubation.  
(La plupart des parents, d’ailleurs, préfèrent ne pas voir la décantation : un enfant né d’un bocal, pensez donc ! et n’aiment pas beaucoup non plus suivre le développement derrière le verre. Même si c’est leur seul recours pour avoir un enfant porteur de leurs gênes, ils préfèrent ne pas en voir la réalité.)

L’aspect relationnel, à côté, devoir rencontrer ces fichus parents en devenir avant, parfois pendant, et après, l’exaspère plus qu’autre chose.  
Surtout avant. Devoir expliquer en quoi consiste l’ectogenèse ? Il est intarissable sur ce sujet. Il aime parler de son métier. Seulement, les détails techniques intéressent fort peu les clients. Même, ça les effraie plus qu’autre chose.  
Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, il se dispenserait de ces formalités. Malheureusement, il lui faut expliquer le processus et s’assurer qu’ils ont bien compris, avant de s’embarquer dans une telle aventure. On a connu des dérives, autrefois, qu’il serait préférable d’éviter de reproduire...

Le problème avec les clients c’est qu’ils ne se posent pas les bonnes questions. Comment réalise-t-on la FIV ? Comment dose-t-on hormones de croissance et apports nutritifs lors de l’ectogestation ? De quelle manière procède-t-on à la décantation, à terme, comment décide-t-on du moment idéal pour cela ? Quels sont vraiment les risques sur le développement, à quoi sont dus les échecs ?

Mais non, ça ne leur vient que très rarement à l’esprit. La plupart ne cherchent surtout pas à savoir. Ils veulent surtout connaître la date de livraison du nouveau-né, et ce à quoi ils devront se soumettre avant. Et en général, c’est tout.

Dans leur silence parfois intéressé, la plupart du temps plus inquiet qu’autre chose, puisqu’il le faut bien il passe quoi qu’il en soit par les grandes lignes : blablabla, pour la énième fois, recueil des gamètes (ah oui, la procédure pour Madame est plus compliquée que pour Monsieur que voulez-vous la Nature a prévu des plans différents), fécondation (in vitro, cela va de soi), implantation (comme dans le cas d’une FIVETE mais vous voyez, avec une matrice artificielle au lieu d’une mère porteuse), gestation, décantation. Naissance, si vous voulez. Le terme décantation est emprunté à Mr Aldous Huxley, écrivain de l’ère pré-colonisation. C’était de la science-fiction, pour lui, mais son œuvre est restée.

À noter, quel que soit le degré d’éducation et de sagacité des clients, il y en a toujours un sur le couple (et dans le cas d’un parent célibataire, ça ne rate pas non plus) pour poser la question.

« Et, il aura un nombril ? »

Ça ne rate jamais et ça lui donne envie de les cogner avec un précis d’embryologie. Non, oubliez ça, pas un précis : une belle encyclopédie. (Soyons raisonnable, se dit-il encore et encore : mais non ça n’est pas de la bêtise, c’est juste un manque d’information. Mais quand même, ajoute-t-il néanmoins mentalement, confit dans son savoir, ça devrait être une question de bon sens.)

Enfin, voilà la preuve s’il en est que l’ectogenèse reste encore méconnue et comme telle, porteuse de bien des fantasmes. (Rien que la dénomination « bébé éprouvette » porte encore à confusion.) Et que ses explications restent encore et toujours nécessaires.

Cas rare : pour une fois, le deuxième client lui-même reprend son conjoint, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré :

« Évidemment, Trowa. Allons, tu es bien placé pour savoir que j’en ai un. »

(Oh, bien sûr. Contrairement à nombre de ses clients, ce jeune monsieur Winner qu’il reçoit aujourd’hui doit s’y connaître déjà un tantinet en matière d’ectogenèse. C’est familial, chez lui. Pourtant, Monsieur Quatre lui-même ne figure pas dans ses dossiers. Ses vingt-neuf sœurs sont la fabrication du prédécesseur pour les plus âgées et du docteur ci-présent lui-même, à son début de carrière, pour les cadettes. Mais Quatre ? Non. Il a été conçu et porté à terme ailleurs que dans cette usine.  
Mais peu importe : le Dr N. s’octroie quelques secondes pour rêver : quand les petits enfants demandent, « Dis Papa, comment on fait les bébés ? » dans cette famille, que répondent les parents ?)

Bref. Comme à chaque fois, il doit retenir un soupir et expliquer pa-ti-em-ment :

« Oui, il aura un nombril. Voyez-vous, l’œuf de mammifère en général et à plus forte raison d’humain est programmé de manière à se séparer en embryon et en annexes extra-embryonnaires pour le nourrir et le protéger. Quel que soit le milieu dans lequel il se développe, il produit un chorion, un placenta, une poche amniotique et un cordon ombilical. Et nous nous employons à créer un milieu de culture le plus propice qui soit et le plus proche du corps maternel possible. »

(Les premiers systèmes impliquaient des animaux mais cela posait des problèmes de compatibilité menant trop souvent à des rejets, des inadéquations hormonales, et ne parlons même pas d’éthique. Au fil du perfectionnement, les chercheurs ont réduit au minimum la partie animale – la matrice soutenue par des systèmes d’alimentation, d’oxygénation et d’épuration artificiels, puis juste la muqueuse d’implantation – pour ne garder que la machinerie annexe. Ils en sont à utiliser enfin du tout artificiel.  
Oubliez le péritoine de truie et le sérum de poulain de ce bon vieux Huxley, mais il n’était pourtant pas loin !)

« Au moment de la décantation – la naissance, la sortie du bocal de gestation – vers le monde extérieur, nous coupons ce cordon et dans les délais tout à fait normaux, le reste tombe, laissant un beau nombril tout neuf. Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas : éprouvettes ou non, nous produisons des enfants en bonne santé et parfaitement normaux. »

Oh que cette répétition obligée lui tape sur le système, à force ! Mais ces deux là, il ne peut pas se permettre de les envoyer promener, encore moins que tous les autres. Leur projet ambitieux apportera la gloire à sa clinique s’il aboutit – et des fonds de recherche conséquents dans tous les cas.

Comme il s’écarte de son petit laïus habituel pour partir dans des dimensions peu explorées en temps normal, il oublie bien vite son ressentiment envers la question du nombril. Les problèmes posés par non plus la récolte des ovocytes chez la patiente mais d’abord la manière de trouver une donneuse puis seulement les détails du traitement qu’elle aura à subir,  
le recours à une donneuse au point de vue matériel génétique, la possibilité d’énucléation et les risques liés à la polyspermie en temps normale ou les artifices à déployer ici,  
les différentes stratégies de sélection des spermatozoïdes...

La vie serait belle s’il n’avait à discuter qu’avec des gens aussi passionnés que lui par les limites du vivant et ses techniques – insistons bien sur le " _techniques_ " – pour les contourner !


	2. Des cigognes mécaniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où le Dr N., toujours expert en ectogenèse, étale gaîment sa science devant ses clients comme un gros m'as-tu-vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Série :** Une famille en kit  
>  **Chapitre** #02, précis d’ectogenèse, la suite – des cigognes mécaniques  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gundam Wing   
> **Personnages/Couple :** un docteur anonyme, Trowa/Quatre en toile de fond  
>  **Genre :** Mad Science !  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Tokita Kōichi pour le manga et du studio Sunrise pour l’anime ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « nota bene » + contrainte accessoire "nativité" pour 31_jours (18 décembre ‘08)  
>  **Avertissements :** encore des explications scientifiques et pseudo-scientifiques sur la procréation médicalement assistée  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Episode Zero_ \+ 10 ans post-series – incompatible avec _Frozen Teardrop_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~2250

Quand les gens débarquent dans son bureau pour l’entretien préalable à la lancée d’une ectogenèse, c’est qu’ils ont épuisé les autres possibilités : adopter, recourir à une mère porteuse, ou simplement renoncer. Il faut les moyens financiers et la détermination, pour demander ce procédé.

Il lui faut de toute façon repasser, c’est la procédure, toutes ces options en revue, exposer ce qu’est l’ectogenèse, et s’assurer qu’ils ont bien compris les modalités. Il y a eu trop de problèmes, dans les premiers temps, de clients mal informés et insatisfaits, et il reste encore aujourd’hui tant de possibilités de dérive à cette technique, que cette étape est considérée désormais comme indispensable ; les règles sont les règles.

« Donc, donc. Vous n’êtes pas sans ignorer, Messieurs, que l’ectogenèse n’est pas un acte anodin. Une grossesse naturelle laisse le temps aux parents de suivre le développement du bébé et de s’adapter psychologiquement – et physiquement – à sa venue. Les processus d’adoption sont, normalement, également coûteux en temps et en efforts. Ici, l’on pourrait dire qu’une fois le processus mis en route, vous êtes tranquilles pendant neuf mois, nous nous occupons de tout, et un beau matin la cigogne vous apporte un bout-de-chou tout frais. Et parfois, les nouveaux parents se voient pris au dépourvu à ce moment-là. »

(Bien sûr, être pris au dépourvu par une naissance, cela arrive également à des parents pratiquant la gestation naturelle. C’est cependant plus fréquent chez les utilisateurs de l’ectogenèse. Et certains, au lieu de ne plus s’en soucier pendant neuf mois, obsèdent au contraire dessus et exacerbent un syndrome du _Perfect Baby Desire_.)

« Sur le plan purement biologique, le développement physique de nos enfants est parfait. Sur le plan émotionnel, en revanche, nos détracteurs affirment qu’il manque un lien entre parents et enfant. Il est recommandé de venir régulièrement, pendant la gestation, vous intéresser à la croissance du foetus, mais cela ne remplace pas un porté naturel. Mais que cela ne vous inquiète pas, rien n’empêche les enfants nés naturellement de tisser des liens avec leur père, des enfants adoptés avec leurs parents de substitution, ni nos enfants éprouvette avec leurs parents. »

(Cette pratique s’est généralisée au cours du demi-siècle passé et nous n’avons pour ainsi dire pas eu de problèmes avec les enfants issus de nos cliniques, en tout cas aucun n’a souffert de graves troubles du comportement, aucun ne s’est transformé en psychopathe une fois adulte. Ou alors, on n’a jamais pu prouver que c’était lié à son développement in-vitro.)

« Je dois quoi qu’il en soit m’assurer que vous avez envisagé toutes les options possibles. Avez-vous songé à l’adoption ? »

Soit, un orphelin sans lien de sang ? M. Winner parle de cela comme il causerait affaires. Son compagnon reste stoïque mais pour un œil entraîné à déchiffrer les réactions non verbales de ses clients particuliers, il n’apprécie pas beaucoup la discussion.

« Oui. Je veux dire, oui nous l’avons envisagé. Mais pour nous dire que cette option ne nous convenait pas. La Fondation Winner soutient déjà quantité d’orphelinats : comment, dans tout cela, choisir un enfant parmi tant d’autres ? Non, c’est notre propre enfant que nous voulons. »

Pour ce qu’en sait le Dr N., c’est ancré dans cette famille : le fait qu’elle ait survécu au fil du temps malgré l’impossibilité technique de ses filles à porter des enfants en témoigne. Oui, la transmission de leurs gènes, malgré leur défaut, est plus importante que tout. Apparemment, ce jeune homme ne fait pas rupture avec cette antique tradition.

« Bien. Excusez mon langage technique et froid, mais ce qui vous motive, c’est la filiation, la transmission de vos gènes ? »

Le couple s’entreregarde. Il connaît toutes les formulations, la chair de notre chair, un symbole de notre union, le mélange de toi et moi, etc...  
il lui faut cependant insister, préciser :

« S’il s’agit d’avoir un hériter auquel transmettre votre patrimoine – terrestre, j’entends cette fois, votre fortune, pas votre patrimoine génétique – il me semble que vous êtes issu d’une famille nombreuse ? Avez-vous songé à reconnaître l’un de vos neveux ?  
\- C’est impensable. »

Sans entrer dans les détails – d’ordre privé – des conflits familiaux qu’une telle idée pourrait déclencher, M. Winner fait clairement savoir son refus.

Cette partie de l’entretien est extrêmement succincte, d’après un œil extérieur sans doute bâclée même, mais qu’importe. Le Dr N. estime en avoir fait assez. Pas question de les décevoir et de laisser passer une telle opportunité.

C’est que le projets de ces clients-là présente un double défi qui rebuterait sans doute un autre mais qui, lui, l’intéresse grandement. L’ectogenèse en soi est maîtrisée depuis environ deux siècles ; ici il faut en plus mettre en place une forme bien particulière de fécondation in vitro au préalable, appelons-la de l’androgenèse. Faire croître l’embryon, c’est de l’ordinaire, mais le fabriquer, d’abord...

« Prenons du début :  
Pour la fécondation in vitro déjà il vous faut un ovocyte. Et des spermatozoïdes – on peut utiliser une paillette entière ou n’en sélectionner qu’un seul et l’injecter directement. Même dans le cadre classique, il y a toujours ces deux possibilités. »

Ça, c’est le discours qu’il sert à absolument tous ses clients, qu’il leur a déjà servi et qu’il répète sans lassitude mais sans intérêt non plus. Ce qui l’anime suit :

« Mais, vous voulez utiliser, vous, deux spermatozoïdes. Notez bien, c’est « normalement » impossible, et quand ça arrive – rarement et par erreur – dans la nature, la polyspermie n’est pas viable, l’embryon avorte vite, dans le meilleur des cas, ou peut se transformer en mole hydatiforme. Pareil si par hasard, deux spermatozoïdes fusionnent ensemble. En gros, le bouton embryonnaire s’enkyste, et encourt le risque de se transforme en tumeur cancéreuse. Les chances de survie des patientes atteintes par cette pathologie sont très faibles, d’autant qu’elle évolue très vite.  
Bien sûr, bien sûr, nos incubateurs ne risquent rien, mais avouez, quel gâchis ! »

Bien sûr, les clients n’en ont rien à faire. Le coût des machines, de l’entretien, des hormones et des matières premières pour la nutrition, ça leur est égal. Même à Maître Winner qui finance en partie la clinique.

« Les spermatozoïdes sont excessivement faciles à obtenir – à moins que par malchance, l’un de vous présente des problèmes d’oligospermie, et encore, de nos jours c’est très facile à contourner.  
La récolte des ovules en revanche, c’est souvent ce qui blesse dans le cadre de la procréation médicalement assistée. Ça ne vous concerne pas directement, Messieurs, mais sachez qu’il faut six mois de traitements hormonaux lourds à la femme pour obtenir une ponte ovulaire sur laquelle travailler, que le prélèvement doit être soigneusement minuté, et qu’en cas d’échec, pendant le traitement ou la récolte, il faut tout recommencer à zéro. »

Et combien de couples a-t-il vus effondrés par cela alors qu’ils croyaient toucher à la fin de leur clavaire ? Oh, pas beaucoup bien sûr. Mais assez pour savoir que le risque est bien présent.

« Mais vous avez de la chance, Maître Winner : vous n’aurez aucun mal à vous procurer une donneuse d’ovocytes. »

Monsieur le conjoint tique. Le docteur poursuit sans lui accorder d’attention :

« Je peux vous proposer un ovocyte anonyme, issu d’un don. Ou vous pouvez vous arranger avec vos sœurs pour récupérer un de leurs ovocytes surnuméraires. Elles sont toutes passées par nos soins et toutes n’ont pas épuisé leur « récolte ».  
Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, il sera énucléé et ne portera pas de matériel génétique « étranger » à votre projet. Bien sûr, il reste le cas de l’ADN mitochondiral maternel, différent chez une étrangère et identique chez vos sœurs ; il n’affecte pas l’hérédité et la plupart des futurs parents ne s’en soucient pas, mais si vous voulez faire les choses à fond... »

Cette fois les clients frémissent légèrement, l’un comme l’autre. Bien sûr : même si les parents en mal d’enfants qui viennent là sont prêts à tout pour avoir un bébé, les gens en général n’aiment pas beaucoup discuter du corps humain comme d’une série d’objets à débiter et dont on peut faire commerce.

« Maintenant, pour ce qui est de la fécondation, des gamètes à utiliser, vous pouvez vous contenter d’un ovocyte d’une de vos sœurs, fécondé par le sperme de votre conjoint. Génétiquement, ça serait votre neveu – ou votre nièce – ça ne changerait pas grand’ chose. Statistiquement, vous partagez la moitié de votre patrimoine génétique avec chacune. Cela fait-il déjà trop d’écart ? »

Monsieur le conjoint n’exprime pas d’avis là-dessus. M. Winner en revanche, trouve cela important. On continue donc d’approfondir les possibilités – là où elles deviennent vraiment scientifiquement intéressantes.

« Donc, la perspective de n’utiliser qu’un seul spermatozoïde ne vous convient pas. Il sera question d’en injecter deux. Il faudra pour cela, au préalable, énucléer l’ovocyte – en sortir tout le matériel génétique maternel dont vous ne voulez pas. »

(La tête du spermatozoïde étant composée pour ainsi dire uniquement de son jeu chromosomique, on l’introduit directement dans le cytoplasme de l’ovocyte par micro-injection et la fécondation se fait toute seule.  
\- Malgré les membranes ?  
\- He oui, elles sont éliminées et ne posent pas de problème à ce stade.)

« À partir de là, il faudra démarrer une embryogenèse normale. Il y a un siècle encore c’était de l’utopie, mais les techniques se sont considérablement améliorées depuis les premiers balbutiements du transfert de noyaux, que ça soit d’ovocyte à ovocyte ou de cellule adulte dédifférenciée à ovocyte en vue d’un clonage. Nous avons bonne confiance d’aboutir, ici. »  
(On utilisait autrefois un léger choc électrique pour déclencher la première division de segmentation mais cela ne sera pas forcément nécessaire.)

« Ça, c’est sur la théorie générale. Arrivés là, ça sera tout simple. Pour n’importe quel autre couple, on n’aurait pas le problème suivant, mais... il va nous falloir sélectionner les spermatozoïdes fécondants, un de chacun des conjoints. Nous n’avons pas d’intérêt à risquer une disomie uniparentale même partielle évidemment, en en utilisant deux du même donneur...  
Et, je veux que vous notiez bien cela, c’est là que nous rencontrons notre plus grande difficulté : »

(M. Barton-Winner a l’air ennuyé par ces explications. Cela fait trop de choses à _bien noter_ , apparemment, mais cette fois, c’est _vraiment_ important. Enfin, tout est important dans ce qu’il dit, estime le bon docteur, mais cela encore plus. C’est là qu’est tout le défi de _ce_ projet parental !)

« Tel quel, nous avons des proportions 25% fille 50% garçon 25% non viable (bon, pas tout à fait _exactement_ , les spermatozoïdes Y étant légèrement plus fragiles, mais quasiment).

Il nous faut sélectionner au moins un spermatozoïde porteur d’un X. Les pionniers en matière de sélection – je vous fais grâce des détails des méthodes employées autrefois et de nos jours – obtenaient des taux variables selon les laboratoires et le sexe désiré, de moins de 70 à environ 85% ; les méthodes actuelles présentent un taux de réussite de 95%.  
Ce qui porte les rapports à,  
si vous choisissez de n’effectuer la sélection que sur un seul des échantillons – lequel étant à votre discrétion,  
fille 47,5%, garçon toujours 50%, et 2,5% d’échec ;  
si vous décidez de l’appliquer aux deux  
plus de 90%, 9,5% et 0,25%, autant dire négligeable. »

C’est là qu’il s’emballe et sort des images de chromosomes, des tableaux de croisement pour illustrer ses dires, des proportions à modifier, des probabilités, sans vraiment vérifier que ses interlocuteurs suivent et comprennent.

« Notez encore qu’il faut prendre en considération que ces taux sont valables pour la fécondation et le développement des premiers stades embryonnaires, et qu’il reste encore environ 0,5% d’échec en cours de développement. Un taux d’avortement, si vous voulez. D’enfants non portés à terme, pour des raisons diverses. L’ectogenèse est un processus bien rôdé mais qui reste délicat.  
(Je suis tenu de vous rappeler qu’en matière de vivant, le risque zéro n’existe, même si nous mettons tout en œuvre pour nous en rapprocher le plus possible.)

» Dans tous les cas, nous avons toujours deux options, analogues aux stratégies « r » et « K ». Vulgairement, deux possibilités : soit féconder un grand nombre d’embryons sans aucune sélection selon le sexe, attendre le stade 8 cellules et ne mettre à développer que ceux que l’on jugera utiles à ce moment-là.

\- Mais alors qu’adviendra-t-il des embryons surnuméraires ?  
\- Cela dépend des cas. On peut les congeler en vue d’une autre tentative ultérieure. En faire don à un autre couple. À la recherche. Ou les détruire. Ou, tous les porter à terme immédiatement, puisque nous n’avons plus de problème de nombre de mères porteuses disponibles. »

Venant d’une famille si nombreuse et ayant vu les ravages de la surpopulation dans d’autres colonies, Quatre s’interroge sur le bien-fondé de cette pratique. Quant à la destruction, il n’en est pas question ! Trowa partage son avis sur la multi-parité excessive mais n’émet pas d’opinion sur le reste.

« Mais vous n’avez pas à vous préoccuper de cela pour l’instant, nous aborderons à nouveau cette question plus tard. »

Le docteur coupe là ces problèmes d’éthique et reprend le fil de ses explications premières :

« L’autre solution, donc, est de déployer de grands efforts pour fabriquer un œuf le plus « parfait » possible et ne faire pousser que celui-là. »

(À la génération précédente, le couple Winner reçu par ces médecins avait opté pour une variante de la première option : ne pratiquer aucune sélection, se contenter de mettre en contact ovocyte et spermatozoïdes et laisser faire la Nature pour la fécondation. Ironiquement vu la gestation ectopique qui suivait, ils avaient voulu garder les conceptions aussi « naturelles » que possible. Même après avoir donné artificiellement naissance à un nombre grandissant de filles, ils ont toujours refusé de forcer les choses. Un exemple à citer en statistiques ! - ou alors en écotoxicologie : une viabilité extrêmement réduite des spermatozoïdes Y des sieurs Winner étant à suspecter.

Leur fils en revanche n’a pas recours à cette possibilité, lui et son conjoint seront forcé d’appliquer au moins une sélection pour s’assurer que chaque gamète ne viendra pas du même parent.)

« Mettez en balance les risques et les chances. Notez bien les particularités de chaque. La méthode la plus poussée pour éliminer ce premier obstacle, statistiquement, a toutes ses chances de vous donner une fille. Mais si en plus de vouloir un enfant, vous voulez absolument un héritier mâle... alors il faudra envisager de produire un grand nombre d’embryons et de ne mettre à développer que ceux qui conviendront.  
\- N’est-ce pas interdit ? s’étonne M. Barton.  
\- Oh, si. Officiellement. Au cours de l’histoire, aucun gouvernement ne s’est jamais risqué à l’autoriser, par frilosité. Mais avec assez d’argent, vous pouvez toujours contourner les règles. Trouvez un expert pour vous trouver une déficience liée à l’X et affirmer qu’il serait préjudiciable à vos enfants de naître filles et l’on pourra passer outre. Mais n’oubliez pas, les lois statistiques ne sont pas infaillibles sur le plan biologique : vous pouvez vous retrouver avec plusieurs, bien trop, un seul, voire zéro embryons viables. »

Le docteur rassemble ses papiers, ses schémas explicatifs, les brochures de vulgarisation à l’usage des clients.

« Bien sûr, je ne vous demande pas de choisir immédiatement. Vous avez un délai de réflexion légal d’une semaine au moins, que vous pouvez prolonger à votre guise. En attendant, moi et mon équipe restons à votre disposition pour tous renseignements nécessaires susceptibles d’éclairer votre choix. »


	3. Et quand il se produit des accidents ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et quand un embryon-éprouvette ne se développe pas exactement comme on l'avait prévu, que fait-on ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Série :** Une famille en kit  
>  **Chapitre** #03, l’ectogenèse est une science bien rôdée, sauf quand il se produit des accidents  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gundam Wing   
> **Personnages/Couple :** un docteur anonyme, Trowa/Quatre   
> **Genre :** Mad Science/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Tokita Kōichi pour le manga et du studio Sunrise pour l’anime ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « non-assistance à personne en danger » + contrainte accessoire "nativité" pour 31_jours (19 décembre ‘08)  
>  **Avertissements :** toujours des concepts scientifiques autour des « bébés éprouvette » et de l’embryologie en général, pour la vraie vie et pour la version GW. Et aussi toujours de l’éthique douteuse de la part de mon perso, très douteuse même.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1535

Les incubateurs utilisés dans cette clinique sont assez grands pour qu’un gros fœtus y soit encore à l’aise, même à la fin de son neuvième mois, mais leur taille standard ne permet pas d’en accommoder deux de taille normale pour autant. Pour une raison toute bête d’économie en liquide de remplissage et de rentabilité de l’espace disponible dans l’usine.

Ils se composent d’un bocal cylindrique rigide et fixe, avec à une extrémité l’ouverture déverrouillable pour l’implantation et la décantation, à l’autre les joints par lesquels passent les nombreux tuyaux et les câbles des sondes, à l’intérieur duquel flotte une membrane souple : la matrice artificielle, et entre les deux un liquide protecteur dans lequel transitent également les tuyaux d’alimentation/d’évacuation vers les systèmes extra-corporels d’oxygénation, d’épuration et de nutrition. À l’intérieur de cette membrane se loge l’embryon et ses annexes proprement dites, celles qu’il synthétise lui-même et qui se développent avec lui.  
La matrice artificielle est extensible, il y a un peu de jeu, l’extension de la poche amniotique peut se faire au détriment de la chambre externe remplie de solution saline. Il y a bien de la marge, mais pas assez pour des jumeaux.

La chance s’en est mêlée ; l’accident même pas redouté tant il est rare s’est produit pour cet œuf : scission. Deux embryons croissent dans un flacon de taille fixe, prévu pour un seul.

L’embryon est-il une personne, des générations d’éthiciens se sont penchés sur la question. L’embryon _en bocal_ est-il une personne ? Voilà qui relance le débat. Ces choses que l’on fait pousser artificiellement, tant qu’elles sont dans leurs petits flacons avec tous leurs tuyaux qui pompent dans un sens et dans l’autre, qui arrive à les considérer comme humaines ?

En tout cas, personnes humaines ou pas, en devenir ou définitives, c’est l’objet du travail des ingénieurs en ectogenèse et en tant que tel, vu son prix, ça doit être protégé. C’est quelque chose qui leur coûte cher et qui est censé leur rapporter gros. Ils ne vont certainement pas laisser ça se perdre.

Et là, il leur faut agir, ou ils risquent de perdre probablement les deux.

Sur n’importe quelle autre commande, ils se seraient substitués aux parents sans leur révéler le problème rencontré et auraient décidé tous seuls de la marche à suivre. Mais avec ceux-là qui viennent régulièrement contempler leur bocal qui mijote, c’est impossible. Voilà le Dr N. obligé de rapporter la situation et d’exposer encore une fois les solutions et les risques.

Parce que la marche à suivre, par défaut, est une solution cruelle aux yeux de beaucoup :

Il y a la possibilité de tirer un au sort et d’en disloquer un pour favoriser l’autre. Ou bien, ce qu’ils aiment moins faire, on peut attendre qu’ils soient -presque- trop gros pour tenir à deux et en transférer un dans un second flacon, mais cela présente de gros risques pour celui-ci, et quelques uns aussi pour celui auquel on en touche pourtant pas, mais cela reste théorique. Si cela se révèle impossible, l’on peut également les garder tous deux le plus longtemps possible en flacon, les décanter quand ça ne sera vraiment plus tenable faute d’espace, et les placer en couveuse ? Cette manœuvre est extrêmement risquée pour leur développement, compromis par la compression, voire pour leur vie néonatale ensuite.  
On peut aussi ne rien faire, laisser faire les choses en espérant que le plus fort des deux se développe normalement, que l’autre meure en cours et soit absorbé par la matrice, en espérant que ça arrive tôt. Mais c’est prendre là un risque énorme pour les deux, à vrai dire. C’est extrêmement rare que cela se produise. Ce qui risque de se passer, c’est récupérer deux fœtus atrophiés et avec des malformations.

Pour ne rien arranger, dans ce cas la scission s’est faite après le stade blastomère.  
« Ah, oui : nous n’avons implanté qu’une seule morula, pensez bien que si jamais les deux toutes premières cellules s’étaient séparées immédiatement après fécondation, nous l’aurions remarqué et agi en conséquence pour l’implantation, chaque embryon dans une cuve à lui tout seul. Nous avons donc là des jumeaux mono-chorionaux. Un seul placenta. Ils peuvent avoir chacun leur sac amniotique ou partager le même selon le stade auquel s’est produite la scission, mais le fait est là : on ne peut pas en sortir juste un seul et le tenter de transférer dans un autre flacon. À moitié de trancher le placenta en deux, ce que je ne recommande ab-so-lu-ment pas. »

Il faut inclure les parents dans le choix, donc ;  
« Ce que j’ai à vous dire ne va pas vous plaire, mais c’est hélas nécessaire. Ce que je vous propose, en résumé... soit en sacrifier un pour optimiser les chances du second. »

Nul besoin d’être devin pour prévoir les expressions horrifiées des parents à cette mention...

« Soit préparer un incubateur de taille supérieure ; quand ils seront assez développés pour être considérés comme des prématurés viables en cas d’échec (25 semaines de développement in vitro, à la grande limite pour d’autres cliniques 20 seulement, mais cela implique des traitements encore plus lourds),  
faire passer la matrice dans ce nouvel incubateur.  
Si cela réussit, la gestation se poursuivra. Si non, il faudra les faire « naître » à ce moment-là et les placer en couveuse, avec respiration pulmonaire (qui sera difficile au début), alimentation par sonde gastrique... et non plus par le cordon ombilical. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent mener une vie autonome, ce qui prend plus de temps ainsi qu’ _in utero_ – ou _in vitro_ dans notre cas. Je ne vous cache pas qu’il y a un risque, au moment du transfert, pour que les membranes se rompent et forcent la « naissance ». »

Enfin, la décision à prendre n’est pas encore urgent, il leur reste du temps pour la prendre. Mais il faudra faire bien quelque chose, pourtant, à un moment ou l’autre. Laisser grandir ces enfants dans un environnement non adapté, c’est menacer leur développement à terme.

« Bien sûr, bien avant cela, au niveau du bocal dans lequel se trouvent ces deux embryons, l’on peut doubler les apports nutritifs et adapter l’imprégnation hormonale. Des jumeaux qui naissent naturellement font en général une taille normale, ils ne sont pas deux fois plus petits que des enfants uniques. Le corps maternel s’adapte à la demande, et naître à une taille inférieure à deux kilos est un mauvais départ dans la vie, pour notre espèce. Ça, ce n’est pas un problème. Mais là, ce dont nous manquons c’est de place, pas de moyens, pour leur permettre de croître. »

Ça a l’air de rien, « il suffit de les changer de bocal pour les mettre dans un plus grand » ? Ouais, « il suffit de » : voyez ce qu’il « suffit » de faire. Le transfert doit être effectué sans jamais couper l’apport d’oxygène et en évitant de couper aussi l’arrivée des nutriments, des hormones, et le recyclage des produits d’épuration du sang.

Cette opération, l’équipe préfère largement que les parents n’y assistent pas. Au nom des principes d’asepsie et de la recherche du risque minimum, ils se retrouvent écartés.

Ça évitera à toute l’équipe le stress supplémentaire de leur regard ; il y a déjà assez à gérer avec simplement la machinerie et son chargement vivant. La perspective d’avoir à relater un échec leur met la pression, celle d’avoir à échouer en direct serait ingérable.

Tant qu’on ne rompt pas l’alimentation de la matrice, tout ira bien. Il va falloir incliner les deux bocaux à l’horizontale, vider en grande partie leur solution de remplissage, accoler leurs ouvertures et faire passer le sac fœtal de l’un à l’autre. L’un après l’autre, brancher les tuyaux du nouvel incubateur par les fenêtres de manipulation, puis débrancher ceux de l’ancien. Vérifier au moment de chaque changement de raccord les activités des deux fœtus. Sous monitoring pendant toute l’opération, et encore après. Durant les quelques semaines à venir, les deux incubateurs, côte à côte, sont surveillés de près sans relâche.

Ça vaut quelques sueurs froides au Dr N. tout de même. Il attendait beaucoup de ce projet particulier : une grande première en matière d’androgenèse, il ne comptait pas en profiter se faire la main pour son premier transfert de matrice en prime ! Il connaît la théorie sur le bout des doigts, mais ne l’avait encore jamais pratiquée lui-même avant. Humiliation terrible : il a fallu appeler un collègue plus chevronné (il en a fait trois en vingt ans de carrière) pour lui demander de le conseiller et de le superviser.

Mais le Dr N. est prêt à tout pour porter son projet chéri à terme sans encombre, même à ce sacrifice. Ne pas appeler le meilleur spécialiste qu’il connaisse pour cette opération, ça serait manquer de professionnalisme, manquer à ses engagements envers un estimé client, et compromettre ses chances d’aboutir. Et ça tomberait aussi sous la coupe du manque de moyens accordés à un patient dans le besoin, d’une certaine façon.

(Mais tout de même, se dit-il après coup, s’il s’était écouté, tant pis : il ne se serait pas embarrassé de tout ce foin, il aura fait disparaître discrètement l’un des jumeaux sans avertir personne, espérant que ça passerait inaperçu. Cela aurait diminué la gloire à retirer de l’événement, certes, mais surtout évité bien des désagréments.)


End file.
